


Лучше бы ты играл

by PriestSat, WTFSlash2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Отец Ивана крайне озабочен его игроманией и готов заплатить, лишь бы сына наставили на путь истинный/
Kudos: 2





	Лучше бы ты играл

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: изнасилование, ненормативная лексика, физиологические подробности.

Пожилой мужчина в темно-синем костюме долго смотрел на более чем скромную табличку за потертым пластиком: «Рука помощи. Вытаскиваем из зависимостей». В который раз мужчина вздохнул, затем рванул дверь на себя, сразу зажмурившись от яркого солнца. Напротив двери было окно, слева от него находился стол, в углу стоял шкаф со стеклянными дверцами, битком набитый разноцветными папками.

— Добрый день. — Из-за стола навстречу мужчине поднялся молодой парень в белой рубашке и черных джинсах. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Меня зовут Денис, я представляю фирму «Рука помощи. Вытаскиваем из зависимостей».

— Сергей Иванович, — мрачно ответил мужчина. — Мне вас посоветовали. Сказали, что помогаете от зависимостей. Ну да, — он запнулся, разглядывая более чем жизнерадостный плакат на одной из стен: розовощекая семья обменивалась объятиями, а под ногами валялись карты, бутылки и шприцы. Причем семья не стояла на этом мусоре, а парила над ним.

— Помогаем, — кивнул Денис, доставая из красной папки несколько листов бумаги. — Изложите вашу проблему.

— Мой сын, — Сергей Иванович нервно улыбнулся, отчего стал выглядеть более старым. — Мой сын Иван, в честь моего отца знаете ли, в общем, он играет в карты. И если бы выигрывал!

Он умолк, тяжело дыша. Денис смотрел на посетителя без тени улыбки, более того, на его лице отразилось самое искреннее сочувствие.

— Очень вас понимаю, — тихо сказал он. — Брат моей мамы проиграл квартиру, остался на улице. Если бы не бабушка с дедушкой, то он бы умер где-нибудь на теплотрассе.

— Вот, вы меня понимаете! — голос Сергея Ивановича задрожал, стал визгливым. — Иван выносит вещи из дома, взял кредит, еле смог вернуть, да что там вернуть, я все отдал. Требует деньги, говорит, что его убьют. Жена во всем ему потакает. Эх, моя бы воля, — он сжал кулаки, — я бы его научил уму-разуму. И не таких на работе учил, сорок лет на руководящей должности, большой коллектив, за всем глаз да глаз нужен.

— Это вы звонили позавчера, — кивнул Денис. — С вами мой напарник говорил. Спасибо, что нашли время посетить наш офис. Смотрите, вам нужно заключить с нами договорные отношения. Сделать оплату в любом банке и сообщить об этом. И в течение недели мы приступим к выполнению наших обязательств.

— А что вы будете делать? — теперь в голосе Сергея Ивановича послышалось подозрение. — Побьете Ваню? Или что?

— Никаких физических повреждений, — покачал головой Денис. — Методы сугубо психологические, никакого кодирования и прочего гипноза. У нас работают высококлассные специалисты, которые сначала понаблюдают за вашим сыном, составят психологический портрет и найдут возможность убедить его сменить образ жизни.

— А какие гарантии? — Сергей Иванович тупо уставился на бланки договора. — Я прочитаю, ладно?

— Более того, я настаиваю, чтобы вы это сделали, — улыбнулся Денис.

Сергей Иванович достал из кармана пиджака очки и долго читал договор, набранный довольно крупным шрифтом.

— Если мой сын через месяц вернется к игре, то вы отдадите деньги? — уточнил Сергей Иванович. Денис поморщился, но кивнул.

— Будьте уверены, — бодро сказал он, — на моей памяти не было возвратов.

— Ну ладно. — Сергей Иванович заполнил бланки, подписал их и, свернув свою копию договора в трубочку, взял квитанцию. — Я сейчас оплачу и перезвоню.

Стоя в небольшой очереди перед кассой в банке, Сергей Иванович боролся с желанием разорвать договор и уехать домой. Квитанция будто жгла ему руку. Сергей Иванович вручил ее и деньги кассиру, чувствуя себя предателем родного сына.

Он вышел из банка и набрал номер фирмы.

— Это Сергей Иванович, мы недавно общались, — уныло сказал он, — я только что оплатил.

— Спасибо! — обрадовался Денис. — В течение недели мы приступим к своей работе. Не волнуйтесь, вашему сыну не грозит кровавая расправа, никто его и пальцем не тронет.

— Хорошо, — буркнул Сергей Иванович. — Мне главное чтобы он перестал играть. В конце концов плевать каким образом это будет достигнуто.

***

Иван, предвкушая удачу в игре, нажал на звонок рядом с массивной металлической дверью.

Накануне ему повезло, он ни разу не проиграл, а перед уходом один из соигроков сунул ему бумажку, на которой карандашом был написан адрес.

— Это что? — с подозрением спросил Иван.

— Не ссы, бить не будут, — рассмеялся мужчина, — там обычно собираются интересной компанией. Тебе понравится. Я там иногда бываю, вот увидишь, все заебись. Только деньги не забудь, ставки крупные, но, скажу по секрету, хозяин жутко азартный. Вот как бензин загорается, но играет хреново, часто просаживает все до копейки. Так что тебе может повезти.

Иван не впервые имел дело с этим человеком, ничего плохого от него не видел, поэтому поверил. Он выпросил у матери денег, поклявшись: «Это в последний раз, обещаю, вот увидишь». Мать расплакалась, но деньги дала.

Как и всегда.

Дверь открылась, перед Иваном стоял невысокий плотный мужчина в серой футболке и шортах. На ногах красовались пластиковые шлепанцы, забрызганные какой-то белесой жидкостью.

— Ты кто? — неприветливо спросил он. Иван протянул ему бумажку с адресом. — А, узнаю почерк. Ну проходи.

Квартира была обычной двушкой в пошарпанной «хрущевке». Пройдя по узкому коридору, Иван попал в комнату, посреди которой стоял массивный стол с круглой столешницей. За ним уже сидели трое человек. Дверь во вторую комнату была закрыта. Свет обеспечивала старая лампа еще советских времен. Обстановки почти не было: шаткие стулья да стол. Создавалось впечатление, что в квартире никто не живет.

— Прошу, — сказал хозяин. — Познакомимся. Я Данил, это Костя, Саня и Гарик.

— Иван.

— Окей, Иван, ну что, погнали? — Данил потер руки, занимая свое место.

Он в самом деле был азартным и вспыльчивым. Выиграв три раза подряд, Иван приободрился, но обломался, потерпев поражение в четвертой игре. Данил по-прежнему проигрывал, зато его приятели по очереди загребали к себе деньги. Вскоре Иван с ужасом понял, что стал полным банкротом.

— И чем отдавать будешь? — поинтересовался Саня. — Только шмот никакой не предлагай, дешевка.

Иван обиженно засопел, но промолчал.

— Ты торчишь нам бабло, — подхватил Гарик. — Отдавать как будешь? Мы вещами не берем, только налом.

— Аналом, — заржал Данил. Он тоже остался без гроша, но не выглядел расстроенным. — Ну а что, ребята, секс тоже денег стоит.

— Ага, — поддакнул Костя. — Проигравший сосет.

Ивана бросило в пот. Он ощутил, как губы сложились в кривую заискивающую улыбочку, а из горла вырвался жалобный голос:

— Да вы что, пидорасы? Вы ж нормальные мужики.

— Так мы и есть нормальные мужики, — серьезно ответил Костя. — Тебе что-то не нравится? Выкладывай баблосики и иди куда глаза глядят. Давай, звони группе поддержки. Мамке или папке.

Иван улыбался, а в голове метались мысли: «Батя денег не даст, у мамы ничего не осталось, разве что на проезд». У Ивана не было близких друзей, которые могли бы одолжить даже самую мизерную сумму. Все давно отсеялись, когда устали занимать Ивану и месяцами ждать возврата долга.

— Ну так что? — нетерпеливо спросил Данил. — Играем? Кто проиграет, тот отсасывает всем по очереди. Пока не отработает долг. Как вам такой вариант? Все согласны?

Иван посмотрел на компанию. Судя по недовольной гримасе Гарика, он не обрадовался предложению Данила и Кости. Это немного ободрило Ивана.

— Погнали, — подытожил Саня.

После второго выигрыша Иван отдал долг и встал.

— И куда собрался? — с кислой усмешкой спросил Данил. — Давай еще раз. Ты ж уйдешь без копейки. На маршрутку заработай.

Ивану совершенно не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из игроков ему отсасывал, но предложение вернуть немного денег заставило его снова взяться за карты.

Ему начало везти, Костя то и дело отпускал мерзкие шуточки по поводу минета. Данил болезненно морщился, а Гарик дергал головой.

— Это как так, — растерянно прошептал Иван. — Это что такое?

Он провел взглядом стопку купюр, которую загреб Данил.

— Ты мне должен, — ледяным тоном сказал Данил. — Ты всем должен.

Иван жалобно посмотрел на Гарика, потом на Саню.

— Пора отрабатывать, — произнес Костя, отодвигаясь от стола. — Кто первый?

— Да не, — помотал головой Иван, — я не буду это делать.

— Будешь, — сказал Данил, — куда денешься. Ты вообще соображаешь своей тупой башкой во что влип? Наделал долгов и решил съебаться?

— Я верну долг.

— А я тебе не верю. — Данил тоже отодвинулся от стола и расстегнул ширинку шорт. — Давай по-быстрому отсосешь — и пиздуй на все четыре стороны.

Ивана затошнило. Он метнулся к входной двери, но не смог ее открыть. В отчаянии заколотил кулаками по металлу.

— Зря стараешься. — Данил схватил Ивана за плечо и потянул в комнату. — Тебе никто не поможет. Надо было мозги включать, когда сюда шел. У тебя ведь говенная репутация, ты постоянно проигрываешь и долги не отдаешь. Пришло время платить по счетам.

У него была железная хватка. Иван попытался отбиться, но Данил протащил его по прихожей и втолкнул в комнату.

— Блевать будет, — флегматично заметил Костя. Данил заставил Ивана пройти в туалет.

— Давай, два пальца в горло, — приказал он. — Отсосешь по одному разу и свободен. Ничего не должен, ясно? Ты меня понимаешь?

— Я не буду это делать, — глухим голосом ответил Иван, стискивая зубы. — Не буду.

— Окей, — неожиданно согласился Данил. — Тогда твои долги будут отдавать родители. Придется им сосать. Или квартиру продавать.

— Я на тебя в полицию заявлю. Что тут казино. И что вы мне угрожаете. Склоняете к извращениям.

— Какие мы страшные! — захохотал Данил. — Давай, по-быренькому в рот возьмешь и пиздуй, как и было сказано. Сначала хорошо желудок освободи, чтобы нас не уделать.

На этот раз он схватил Ивана за короткие волосы на затылке. Иван коротко вскрикнул, когда Данил заставил его опуститься на колени и почти ткнул головой в вонючий унитаз.

Ивана вывернуло от запаха, не пришлось и пальцы вставлять. Данил дернул за цепочку слива и снова ткнул Ивана лицом вниз.

— Все выдал? — спросил он. — Не слышу ответа.

Иван икал, его трясло мелкой дрожью. Во рту образовался ужасающий горький привкус. В следующий момент Данил поволок Ивана в ванную, где заставил почистить зубы пальцем, на который выдавил немного пасты. Затем он вымыл ему лицо и потащил в комнату.

Иван перестал сопротивляться. Он все ждал, что ему скажут проваливать, поставят на счетчик или побьют.

Кто-то застелил пол старой скатертью с едва заметными вышитыми цветами. Мужчины расселись по кругу, пристально глядя на монитор ноутбука, где ярко накрашенная девица лихо отсасывала компании темнокожих качков. У Ивана все поплыло перед глазами, когда он увидел крепко стоящие члены соигроков.

Данил ударил его под колени, Иван упал, неловко завалившись на бок.

— И он сказал — поехали! — провозгласил Костя. — Я первый, а то скоро кончу.

Иван едва не плача от стыда и злости кое-как подполз к Косте, член которого был небольшим. Данил явно решил управлять процессом. Он снова схватил Ивана за волосы и надавил свободной рукой под челюсть.

— Открой рот, — велел он. Иван открыл. Костя отвел взгляд от порно и притянул Ивана к себе. Иван зажмурился, когда член попал ему в рот. От омерзения снова захотелось блевать, к горлу подступил горький комок. Тошнило от всего, от вкуса, запаха, от ощущения лобковых волос, в которые Иван утыкался носом. Костя крепко ухватил Ивана за голову и начал насаживать на член, уставившись на монитор. Звук был выключен, в тишине квартиры слышались звуки, которые издавал Иван.

Невольно Иван вспомнил, как недавно дрочил на такую же порнуху, в которой молоденькую девушку принуждали брать в рот по самые яйца. Особенно его возбудили гортанные звуки, похожие на рвоту.

— Э, нет, — сказал Костя, отталкивая Ивана. Иван немного отодвинулся, его стошнило слюной и остатками завтрака. — Сука! Сейчас будет вылизывать это все!

Иван ожидал, что его будут бить по лицу, как всегда били женщин в порно. Но вместо удара Костя снова насадил его ртом на свой член.

— Бля, — с выражением произнес Данил, наблюдая за тем, как Иван сосет. — Красота. А говорил что не будешь. Видишь как хорошо получается. Да ты просто настоящая соска. Талантище!

Наконец Костя кончил и толкнул хрипящего Ивана к Сане. Иван по-прежнему не открывал глаз и только охнул, когда новый член, более крупный и массивный, толкнулся ему в губы. Иван был вынужден упереться руками в пол, потому что Саня удерживал его за уши, впившись короткими ногтями в кожу. Иван боялся, что тот расцарапает кожу на голове, придется объясняться с матерью.

Он уже сам двигал головой, чтобы избегнуть боли от вырванных волос. Его уже не тошнило, только в затылке пульсировала боль, а живот сводило судорогой. Губы онемели, горло саднило, язык, казалось, покрылся зудящим налетом.

Член Гарика был еще больших размеров и не помещался в горле Ивана. Но Гарик старательно пропихивал свой орган в рот жертвы, не обращая внимания на то, что Иван задыхается. Он давал пару секунд набрать воздуха в легкие и снова долбил Ивана, словно намеревался пробить заднюю стенку горла. Наконец Гарик дернулся, заливая жидкую сперму. Иван захлебнулся и долго кашлял, уткнувшись лицом в пол. Изо рта выливалась тягучая жидкость, заставляя Ивана блевать. Ему было безразлично, что его брюки промокли.

— Моя очередь, — заявил Данил. — Ну и видок у тебя, блядина ты наша.

Иван открыл глаза и испуганно отшатнулся. У Данила был член, явно позаимствованный у какого-нибудь крупного рогатого скота. Позади Ивана послышались короткие смешки.

— Не так, — задумчиво сказал Данил. — Так не получится. Ложись на стол. Уберите ноут.

Его приятели мгновенно выполнили распоряжение и уложили Ивана на стол. Испоганенную простыню они ногами затолкали в угол, где лежали несколько таких же грязных тряпок.

Иван не сопротивлялся. Ему окончательно стало безразлично, что с ним сделают. Хотелось одного — уйти. Неважно в каком виде, блядском или нет. Главное — уйти.

Голова свисала со стола, Иван обреченно смотрел на громадный член Данила.

— Расслабься, — приказал Данил, нажимая на кадык Ивана. — Просто расслабься. Подумай о чем-то приятном. Тебе понравится. Можешь подрочить. Телки дрочат, им нравится, когда по самые помидоры суют.

Кто-то из компании заржал.

Но как Иван не старался, Данил так и не сумел просунуть член ему в горло.

— Снимай штаны, — скомандовал он. — Эй, помогите нашей белоснежке!

Ивана развернули лицом вниз и содрали с него штаны. Данил повозился, смазывая себя и Ивана, затем с оттяжкой несколько раз шлепнул его по ягодицам и принялся вставлять член в анус. Иван закусил рукав рубашки.

Жгучая боль заставила его застонать, на большее он был не способен. К счастью, Данил быстро кончил, напоследок войдя на всю длину.

— Фу, — с чувством сказал он, вытаскивая член, — говнище. Оденьте его да выкиньте на хрен. Хотя подождите.

Он куда-то ушел. Пользуясь его отсутствием, Ивана еще раз трахнули в рот, стащив со стола.

— Я вызвал тебе такси. — Данил подхватил Ивана под руку, отвел в ванную и старательно умыл. — Жопа будет кровоточить, ты прокладку приложи, не ссы, пройдет быстро.

Он вытер полотенцем Ивану лицо и волосы, расчесал его, привел в порядок одежду.

— И запомни на будущее, — Данил поволок Ивана к выходу, — еще раз сядешь играть, неважно, хоть в лего, я приду и выебу тебя по самые гланды. Не спрашивай, откуда я об этом узнаю. Я узнаю.

Он лично провел Ивана к такси, заплатил водителю, назвал адрес.

Иван был очень благодарен мирозданию, что дома никого не оказалось. Он выпил залпом литр теплой воды с содой, потом долго и мучительно блевал.

***

— Ты заболел? — перепугалась мать, увидев вечером бледного Ивана. — Что с тобой?

— Не знаю, заразился чем-то, — голос Ивана был сиплым, — горло болит. Я принял аспирин, пойду, полежу.

Он закрылся в комнате, все еще ощущая вкус спермы, давление от головки в горле и резь в анусе.

Через неделю Иван оклемался и отправился в подпольное казино, в котором играл месяц назад. Он сумел опять выпросить немного денег у матери.

«Отыграюсь, — Иван постучался в пластиковую дверь. — Это в последний раз».

Свист оповестил о получении сообщения в телеграм. Иван включил телефон, открыл мессенджер и обомлел, увидев серию снимков.

Кто-то из компании беспрерывно фотографировал его во время минета. Причем крупным планом.

После снимков Иван получил ссылку на видео.

А потом короткое сообщение: «Я предупреждал. Это добро отправится к твоим родителям. Беги, Ваня, беги. Даю шанс уйти невыебанным».

Иван действительно побежал.

***

Через месяц Сергей Иванович снова пришел в офис фирмы «Рука помощи. Вытаскиваем из зависимостей». Денис с прежней радушной улыбкой произнес:

— Добрый день! Как дела?

— Что вы с ним сделали? — Сергей Иванович отказался присаживаться. — Он, да, бросил играть, но ему плохо, я вижу, его что-то грызет.

— Он не играет, — уточнил Денис. — Это ведь ваш заказ? Претензий нет?

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Сергей Иванович. — Так что вы с ним сделали? Неужели просто поговорили?

— Он был на встрече с группой, — начал объяснять Денис, — собрание бывших игроков. Обменялись опытом, побеседовали по душам. Не переживайте, ваш сын придет в норму. Заинтересуйте его чем-то, оплатите какие-нибудь курсы, отправьте в другой город. Это как пример, конечно же, вы можете сделать все, что угодно.

Сергей Иванович, вернувшись домой, позвонил троюродному брату из соседней области.

***

Иван быстро нашел в новом городе возможность играть. Он был уверен, что Данил и компания остались далеко позади.

Но когда он вошел в зал, то непроизвольно выругался, увидев за одним из игральных автоматов Костю.

— Привет, — недобро улыбаясь, сказал тот. — А ведь тебя предупреждали. Пеняй на себя. Что же ты так родителей не любишь, не уважаешь?

Иван выбежал на улицу и позвонил сначала отцу:

— Ты только не открывай смс! — заорал он, заставив прохожих шарахнуться от него. — Не открывай! И почту не смотри! Там вирусы! Спам! Не читай ничего!

— Ваня, — с трудом проговорил Сергей Иванович, — нам тут письмо принесли. Большой пакет. Там фотографии. Ваня, лучше бы ты играл.


End file.
